Newcomers
by Carson Izumi
Summary: It is an extention on the season 2 cast's adventure. there are 6 new characters (3 human, 3 digimon)


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carson sighed as he looked out the bus window. _Man, it sounds like recess,_ he thought. _I wonder what Vipermon is doing right now…_

******

Vipermon looked around Carson's room for something to do. He spotted the dresser and thought. _Well, something to, something to do,…_ "I could, mess up his room! No, did that last week. I could, destroy his bed!" He shook his head. "No, got in to much trouble last time." He looked at Carson's computer and grinned mischievously. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

His reptilian smile grew wider. He slithered to the table and sprang up. Vipermon then circled it a few times then hopped on top. "I know, I'll jump off his computer!" He grinned again. "Ladies and Gents! The amazing, jumping viper!"

He sailed off the computer, but what he didn't know was that he had tangled him self in the mouse wire. As he cleared the table, the wire around his tail yanked him back, the force of it toppling the computer. Vipermon looked back at the computer.

"Great," he mumbled. He slithered over to it.

The computer was balancing on the windowsill. He was about to start pulling it in when he heard the front door slam.

******

Carson walked through the door and over to the table. He looked at a note his parents left him. "Jeez, another 'spur-of-the-moment' trip. Vipermon? Where are you?

Vipermon's voice rung from up stairs. "I'm, kinda' tided up at the moment."

"Ooookaaay." As Carson walked up stairs, he heard Vipermon staining over something. "VIPERMON!!!!!!!!"

Carson opened the door to find Vipermon trying to pull the computer back through the window. "WHAT ON EATH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

Vipermon's eyes grew wide as the strain had suddenly become too much. The computer fell out the window, Vipermon right behind it.

******

"VIPERMON!! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WRE DOING?!" A very angry Carson yelled.

Vipermon's answer was shaky. "Having…fun?"

Carson calmed down a bit. "My computer is gone, why? Because 'Mr. Intelligence' had to have 'fun' by doing his impression of a kamikaze."

"Can't you buy a new one?"

"Computers cost money, which I have none."

"I have ten cents."

Carson shook his head. "Wow, ten cents. Jeez, that really gets me out of debt." He was about to say some thing more, but his D-terminal went off. Carson opened it, read the message, then looked at Vipermon. "Well, we need to head over to Izzy's house. Come on."

******

As Carson entered the room, he noticed the tension. He looked around. "What happened?"

T.K. stood up. "Arukeniemon has struck again, wiping out hundreds of innocent digimon."

Cody shook his head. "She's almost as bad as Ken."

In one swift movement, Aleida got up, jumped across the room, grabbed Cody's shirt and started shaking him violently. T.K. Finally broke them apart, with help of Katre. Kari began to lecture them. "Cody! Aleida! Stop fighting, you two! We're a team, and team members don't fight amongst them selves!" 

Davis looked at the computer. "Ah, so they finally respond. Did you find the mobile base?"

The screen picture was almost completely filled by Kabutarimon, but, some how, Izzy managed to squeeze in. "Yes we did. Sending coordinates now." 

Davis snapped his fingers. "Got them. Digiport, open!" 

One by one, the digidestined were sucked into the digiworld.

******

Around them lay the ruins of what had once been homes to hundreds of digimon. Izzy looked around, then shook his head. "Get ready for the really good news. She has Kimeramon." Every groaned at that.

"Come on, guys. We beat him once, we can do it again," Davis piped up. 

T.K. nodded. "Ok. We'll hit the ship and Kimeramon all at once. Davis? You, Yolie, Izzy, Willice, and Ken attack Kimeramon. Me, Carson, Kari, Katre, Cody, and Aleida go after the ship. Lets go."

They split in to groups and set off.

******

"Okay, where is Kimeramon? It's our third time and not a sign of him. Come on, its not like…" Willice was interrupted by an explosion behind him.

Ken went pale. "There he is!"


End file.
